Confession
by meiko0020
Summary: Forced to move to England and change school's Sarah hopes for the best but finds things aren't going to be easy for her when she is sorted into Slytherin and becomes the target of Severus's Hate.


It was a warm Sunday afternoon and the tree's were bending gracefully bowing to the wind as it blew from the East. Birds chirped in the distance, flying further south, bathed in the golden light of the setting sun, while the occupants of house number seven fourteen on Idaho Lane were just pulling into the drive way.  
Climbing out of the rear passenger side a tall slender girl with shoulder length blonde hair stood gazing upward at the sky, her hand raised to her eyes shielding them from the rays of the setting sun. " I'll miss watching the sun set like this mother, " She said in a soft, gentle voice as she turned and looked at the woman who emerged from the driver side door.  
Nodding a large woman with thick curly blonde hair, a round face and liquid blue eyes half smiled, half frowned and said calmly, " Yes dear...I'm sure you will. But we must return to England where your father has been called into service by the M.o.M. "Closing the door to the blue suv she made her way up the drive way and to the front door.  
Walking slowly the girl hugged herself, as a blast of cold air played with her violet dress, raising it up.  
" Hurry up and get in Sarah before the neighbors see your underwear. " Her mother said hastily as she held the door open than stepped inside, closing the door behind her and her daughter. " Ah, well then go and get your things up stairs I'll be in the kitchen looking for the floo powder your father bought. "  
Nodding Sarah turned and made her way up a narrow staircase, that creaked under her weight with each step she took. Rounding the corner she walked into her bedroom and ran to her bed flopping down onto it. " I don't want to leave...I don't want to start at a new school when I only have two years left..." She said as her voice began to waver. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes as tears began to cloud her vision. " Agh... if only father hadn't accepted that position for the department of mysteries we would never have had to pack our things and sale our house nor move to England. "  
Rising quickly to her feet Sarah marched across her almost empty bedroom to the oak dresser and pulled open the drawer. " All that's left...is my wand....and photo album. " She said sadly as she lifted the eleven inch holy wand and pocketed it than picked up the album carefully and opened to the first page where four different pictures of her and other girls beamed up at her waving happily.  
Chuckling softly she ran her fingers over the pictures and than closed the book. Pushing the drawer in she marched over to the bedroom door, opened it and glanced one last time at the remains of her bedroom than stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind her.  
  
Clouds of gray smoke rose into the air as the gleaming red Hogwart's Express was being boarded. Children were waving good-bye to their parents and lugging their stuff into the open compartments. Sarah who came panting through the barrerer made her way down the station to the very end where she turned and looked at her mother.  
" Mom...please don't make me go...please try and talk daddy into sending me back to America to live with Aunt Lucinda! " Sarah said as her eyes began to water. Trembling slightly she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around her mother who patted her head. " I miss them all ready..."  
Looking down at her daughter she said, " There, there...I'm sure they miss you too but you should think about making new friends as we won't be returning to America for quite some time. " Sighing she pushed her daughter away and said, " Listen, I am sure the kids at Hogwarts are nice....hurry up and get on the train before it leaves you behind. I don't want to have to take you there personally. "  
Turning slowly Sarah picked up her trunk and began dragging it toward the train. Daring a glance she looked up and felt her heart sink as she saw her mother walking away. ' Mother...why do you hate me...' She thought as she tried lifting the trunk. " Ugn..."  
"Here. Let me help you. "  
Looking up Sarah dropped the trunk and quickly whipped her eyes, " Oh...uh thank you." She replied quickly as she stooped down and picked up her end of the trunk again. It felt much lighter as the young man on the other end lifted with her. Stepping back carefully she backed into the compartment and set the trunk down. " Thanks..."  
Smiling the boy held out his hand. He had a very fair complexion, light circles under his eyes, and light brown hair. " No problem. By the way...my names Remus. "  
" Pleasure...I'm Sarah..." She said in an almost choked whisper as her heart began to beat rapidly. Looking down she worked her way from toe to head, studying his muggle outfit almost ready to laugh at what he was wearing.  
Sliding the compartment door open Remus stood there for a moment than stepped out into the hall. " Nice meeting you Sarah...."  
Nodding Sarah watched as he slid the compartment door closed and than sat down. Sighing loudly she looked around at the empty space and felt like crying again. Bending over she unlocked her trunk and removed her photo album. " Things have never been perfect in my life...but this is down right unfair..."  
Dropping her album as the compartment door slammed open Sarah looked up while bending over to pick it up and smiled. " Uh...hello. "  
The boy who stood there did not answer but simply marched over to the empty seat and sat down across from her. His scowled at his reflection in the window as he pushed back his greasy black hair. He had a long hooked nose and shallow skin. His eyes were dark and full of anger as he finally looked her way. " Don't talk to me. "  
Frowning slightly Sarah scowled at him than looked back down at her photo album. Opening it she slowly flipped through the pages, stopping at each page and running her finger over the image, while the occupants within would move aside and try to touch her finger. " I miss you all so much..." She said in a whisper as she closed the album and held it close to her heart.  
Studying her for a moment the boy turned and looked back out the window. " You know they can't hear you..."  
"I know that. I'm not dumb you know. " She replied hotly as she got up and put her album away. " Anyway I thought you said not to speak to you and if that's the case than you should shut up as well. "  
Chuckling he looked over at her again, arms folded and said, " Right than...but I'd be careful if I were you. Someone could jinx you. "  
Mocking him Sarah folded her arms and looked away. ' What a creep! I can't believe he's sitting in here! ' Snickering as a thought crossed her mind she looked over at him and said icily, " Why you sitting in here? Don't you have any friends? "  
Shaking with anger the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. " One more word from you and I will hex you! "  
" Hah.. "  
In an instant Sarah was pushed back against her seat, her lips were sealed shut and her arms pinned to her sides. Muffled screams was all the could be heard as her eyes began to tear.  
" I told you to shut up..." He said as he waved his wand again and pocketed it. " Next time you should listen. "  
Sucking in a large gut of air Sarah rose to her feet and made way to the compartment door. Her hands were trembling as she stood there staring blankly at the frosted glass. ' He's quick...and good. No one at my old school could perform a hex like that so quickly! He's insane! No wonder he hasn't got any friends!! '  
Jumping back Sarah gasped as the door slammed open again and four faces stared at her than at the boy sitting by the window. Looking at the boy than at the boys in the doorway she slowly backed into her seat and sat down as they came filing in and took their seats. 'Why is he ... he looks so angry....' She thought as she watched the boys reaction as two of the boys set on either side of him.  
" We meet again. " Someone said as Sarah looked to her right she saw Remus smiling at her. " Ah...Remus, hello. " Looking back at the boy Sarah leaned in a bit as she watched the boy on the left begin to speak.  
" So Severus....can't even be nice to the new girl? " He said as he ruffled his hair a bit. He was tall, and had untidy black hair and wore glasses. His smile was full of malice as he sat there looking at Severus. "Don't think we couldn't hear you in the next compartment..."  
The other boy beside him sniggered as he looked over at Sarah. He had ear length black hair, and dark dangerous eyes. " So tell us Remus...who is this girl? "  
Feeling her mouth go dry Sarah looked at the boy and smiled weakly. " My name's Sarah ... I'm a transfer student from America..."  
" Well I'm Sirius. " He said as he leaned over and held out his hand. " And this " he said motioning toward the boy with untidy hair, " Is James and that's Peter. "  
Grinning Sarah said, "pleasure. " Than she looked over at Severus and scowled. " A proper introduction isn't that hard. Most two year olds know how to greet one another properly. " She shot as she rubbed her right arm.  
Turning Sirius looked at Severus and said, " See what you did to her? You cut her arm with that stupid spell you use. "  
" Practicing the dark arts all summer weren't you Snevillus ?! " James said as he arose form his seat and pulled out his wand. " Try it again and I'll make sure you have two ways of smelling. "  
Sighing Sarah cupped her hand over the open cut on her arm and said, " Please... stop. Stooping to his level will only get you in trouble, and if Hogwarts is like my old school than your house will lose points even before the first official day of school begins. "  
Lowering his wand Sirius gripped it so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. "You got lucky this time Snevillus...next time though... " he said as he slowly pocketed his wand and sat back down just as the compartment door slid open and a little old witch said, ' Anything off the trolley dears? '  
  
The great hall was full of laughter until finally Professor Omni walked in, carrying a three legged stool and a an old wizard hat in one hand and a piece of rolled up parchment in the other followed closely by a large group of frightened first year's and Sarah. Professor Omni neared the staff table nodded to the Head Master and sat the stool down placing the hat atop of it than turned on heel and unrolled the parchment.  
" The sorting will be a little different this year, as we have a transfer student from America here. She will go first than I will call out a name, when I do you are to step forward and sit on the stool here and I will than place the sorting hat upon your head and you will be sorted in your house. " Looking over at Sarah with his liquid blue eyes he said happily, " Sarah Brightman. "Shivering as a chill ran down her spine Sarah made her way to the front, she could feel the stare of every student and staff member on her as she sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. ' Be calm....it'll be over in a second. ' She thought as she sat there motionless, her heart beating a thousand beats per minute.  
  
A few seconds passed before a tiny voice sounded in her ear. 'Where to put you... so much knowledge....so much courage...where did you belong in your old school? Ah yes... I see now... very well than. ' The hat declared loudly so that everyone could hear, ' SLYTHERIN!! '  
Feeling a wave of dreaded fear Sarah removed the hat from her head and made her way over to the table of Slytherin's whom all were staring at her, not clapping nor welcoming at all just staring curiously at her. Right away Sarah felt as if someone had dealt her a deadly blow. Her insides were like liquid, her legs like lead as she spotted Severus a few seats down staring at her with a look of total loath etched on his face.  
Turning a deep crimson Sarah turned in her seat to watch the sorting but felt as if someone was staring right through her, burning a hole in her entire being. Than another feeling consumed her as she looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Remus sitting there smiling at her. 'He's in Gryffindor....this is horrible! The one decent person I met happens to be in the rivaling house!'  
"It's not wise to stare at the opposing house members like that." Someone to Sarah's left said silkily.  
Turning Sarah stared at Severus. She hadn't even recognized his voice. Heart pounding she said in a forced whisper, " You should mind your business. "  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
